bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bonkiomaster/Why Shyguymask knows me? (Bonkio Master)
I think this might be pretty obvious but, I've seen Shyguy a few months ago, like in June. We had this FFA match where I beat him 4-3. Although he came to our game by surprise, I was friendly with him when we first met. We had a 1v1 on a map called Master vs. ShyguymaskYT. No doubt I literally honored our 3-1 match in that case cause we only fought once. Then after Shyguy wanted me to record it to YT things got skeptic. If anyone says I cherrypick videos - I never have. Shyguy doesn't know how I record videos so for him to assume it is not a good approach. I had technological issues back then just starting a YT channel within the 1st week of recording. I was able to show Shyguy the video but, I didnt recognize he wanted me to upload our 1v1 (which I didn't record, so that's a problem). Then it leads to this. I had to force him to make a video because he wanted to see that 1v1 on YT. Confusing as it sounds, Shyguymask was not responding, and I didnt want to make him look bad before. 3 months later however, I decided to do just that because he said he was good with our FFA video which made no sense, since considering it was his reputation on Youtube I was sparking. I then showed a video to make him want to 1v1 me again, not because I thought he was weak, considering how good of an actor I am, I pretended to give out everything about an argument over I would beat him again. Of course I wouldn't. The main goal was to get Shyguy recording so he could get the 1v1 on YT he wanted to see. Sure actually bad on my part of reputation, but I considered it like this: Who's reputation is more valuable? An .io Youtuber who has 24K subscribers with Level 57 on bonk.io A bonk.io Youtuber who has 25 subscribers with Level 64 on bonk.io In obvious circumstances Shyguy's reputation is more valuable therefore I considered being able to make him get provoked at fighting me. Of course he thought I was being for real like I could beat him. When I consider our last 1v1 I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to beat him. I guess the fact that FFA is a random series of fighting all different types of players can make the fights look deceptive because anyone can come bonking in. Either way Shyguy to this day will be currently making more videos, but if you ever talk about me to him, I'm sure he will be too serious acknowledging me as a liar, I'm here to tell you though that's quite not the reason I wanted to fight him. In a sense, I feel I should not have started chatting with Shyguy on discord, cause it's not really something I want to do frequently (especially with other players). This is not really the case though. The point of the real 1v1 is to get Shyguy to probably understand his expectations and not to keep on dismissing them. Otherwise he can have a mixed personality sometimes. What's worse, I think we are about to have our last and legit 1v1. NOTE: The argument has stopped and Shyguymask and I have decided to stop lashing out at each other. Category:Blog posts